


Cinco Beijos que Lavellan e Sera Trocaram

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, five things
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primeiro beijo, beijo tímido, beijo romântico, beijo desesperado e beijo de vitória.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco Beijos que Lavellan e Sera Trocaram

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Kisses Lavellan and Sera Shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715861) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a femslashficlets, desafio #022 "five things" (cinco coisas).

Primeiro

Elas subiram as escadas correndo, ainda lutando por liderança, cada uma tentando puxar a outra para trás. Ellana tropeçou no caminho para a cama, e levou Sera para baixo junto com ela.

“Ei, você está trapasseando, eu ia ganhar!”

“Que tal se nós duas ganharmos?” E então a beijou.

 

Tímido

Ellana desviou os olhos, se sentindo corar. “Esperava conseguir um beijo?”

Sera a puxou para o telhado, pulando em seus braços, e quase as derrubando, mas Ellana a segurou.

“Você fica fofa quando está corada,” Sera sussurrou contra seus lábios, e então a beijou.

Ellana a abraçou mais apertado.

 

Romântico

Finalmente conseguiriam sua dança, depois de uma noite tão cheia de eventos. Nenhuma delas era particularmente boa nisso, e ficavam pisando nos pés uma da outra, mas isso não importava.

“Eu te amo, sabe?” Ellana disse.

“Oh, cala a boca,” Sera disse, beijando-a, então ela sussurrou, “te amo também.”

 

Desesperado

Sera pulou nela assim que Ellana saiu da fenda, e Sera tinha lágrimas nos seus olhos. “Achei que você tinha morrido, nunca mais faz isso comigo!” Sera a beijou, desesperadamente.

Quando se separaram, Ellana sussurrou contra seus lábios, “Não vou, eu prometo.” Realmente estava falando sério ao dizer isso.

 

Vitória

Ellana não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo, Corypheus finalmente estava morto. Ellana pegou Sera nos braços e girou-se com ela, beijando-a enquanto ambas riam.

“Nós conseguimos ganhar! Nós vencemos!” Ellana disse, feliz.

“Nem acredito que todos nós estamos vivos!”

“Acabou, finalmente estamos a salvo, já terminou.”


End file.
